


Box o' Kittens

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's had a bad week and Kon tries to cheer him up with kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box o' Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyredbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinyredbird).



Kon sits down cautiously next to the Robin perched on the edge of the roof. Tim hasn’t made any indication that he’s noticed Kon or that he wants company. He keeps staring off into the distance, a breeze ruffling his dark hair.  
  


“Heard you had a crappy week…” Kon speaks in a soft and hesitant voice.  
  


Not even a twitch or a grunt to show that Tim’s heard him. So he shifts a little closer, “Want me to go beat up the guy? I’ll even turn em upside and shake em out.”  
  


 _That_ makes Tim snort, “I don’t think Batman would appreciate that.”  
  


Kon blanches, “I could go try to glare at him before flying away?” he tries again.  
  


A soft huff of amusement floats away with the wind. And Kon is temporarily pleased with getting a laugh out of Tim, no matter how small. For many long minutes, they sit side by side just watching the clouds roll by.  
  


“So…” Kon breaks the silence, “I got a…I needed a favor.”  
  


Tim turns to look at him, the white out lens are up. “A favor?”  
  


“Nothing fancy.” Kon elaborates. “I just need you to sit in place for a bit.”  
  


Even with the mask on, Kon can tell Tim’s raising his eyebrow. “And I swear that it’s not a prank. And if it is, you can burn my Wendy the Werewolf stalker shirt.”  
  


With a sigh, Tim stands up and Kon follows his example. “Just sit down over there, I’ll be back real quick!” He waits for Tim to sit down in the middle of the roof before heading towards the doorway, “Oh and keep your eyes closed! And deactivate your suit for a minute.”  
  


Without waiting to see if Tim’s closed his eyes, Kon speeds down three flights of stairs and picks up the box that he had left there earlier. The box wobbles dangerously to the side in his hands and he quickly uses his TTK to keep the box, and its contents, steady.  
  


He flies back up, shushing at the box, “Shhh! You guys are gonna give the surprise away!”  
  


Kon peers around the door at Tim, who is calmly sitting on the concrete with his legs crossed and eyes closed. “Alright. You turn your suit off? You ready?”  
  


“Yes and as I’ll ever be.” Tim replies as Kon quickly flies over in front of him and dumps the contents of the box into Tim’s lap. He tries not to laugh as Tim’s eyes pop open, jerking in place as he finds himself with a lap full of squirming, meowing kittens.  
  


He gives Kon a surprised look before yelping as a small tabby begins to climb up his chest. “Ow ow ow!” He laughs-yelps as the kitten manages to get up into his hair and swishes its tail in his face. “Conner! What _is_ this?”  
  


“Kittens, duh.” Kon sits down across from Tim, picking up a calico and gently squeezing it’s soft paws. “Nothing like a bunch of kittens to cheer someone up right?”  
  


Tim takes hold of the tabby perched on his head and smiles as it meows at him. Kon puts the calico back into Tim’s lap and it immediately starts pawing Tim’s belt. The black and white pair is trying to open another compartment on the belt before giving up and trying to climb up Tim’s side.  
  


“Whoa!” Kon jerked forward as Tim yelps in pain and falls down on his back. “You okay?” But Tim’s too busy laughing as a kitten with a black eye and two white socks pads up his chest, up to his face and nips on his nose.  
  


Kon nods to himself, smiling as Tim tries to stop the kittens from licking his lace and mask. _‘Mission accomplished.’_


End file.
